Haven
} |name = Haven |icon = Haven icon (Inquisition).png |image = Haven (Inquisition).png |area map name = |type = Village |location = Western Ferelden in the Frostback Mountains |inhabitants = Humans |exits = Villager House Village Store Haven Chantry World map |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age: Inquisition }} Haven is a small village in the Frostback Mountains. It is not marked on most maps and is widely unheard of. Privacy is very important to the villagers of Haven and they do not welcome strangers kindly. Background While traditions in larger, less remote and more welcoming parts of Ferelden grew and evolved over time, Haven's intense privacy concerns means that they practice older traditions, specifically religious ones, that now seem strange to outsiders. For example, they have a male priest, which is not a convention allowed outside of the Imperial Chantry. Dragon Age: Origins Involvement Eventually the village of Haven was abandoned by the local villagers and left to fall into disrepair. Places Quests Characters * Guard * Child Enemies * Cultists, namely: Cultist, Cultist Reaver, Cultist Archer, Cultist Mage Resources - 3 - 8 Notable items - in Shop chest , source: Locked in the Store. , source: in the Store. , source: Locked in the Store. , source: in Haven Chantry. Codex entries Containers * (Tevinter, Normal) - locked * (Generic, Critter) * (Generic, Critter) Dragon Age: Inquisition Involvement Places * Haven Chantry * Singing Maiden Quests Characters * Adan * Flissa * Harritt * Grand Chancellor Roderick * Minaeve * Mother Giselle * Quartermaster Threnn Merchants * Seggrit Resources Notable items Codex entries Collected in the village Haven Tavern Songs Notes * In Dragon Age: Origins this location is labeled "The Village of Haven". * In Inquisition if the Inquisitor is not a rogue they can ask Sera to unlock the doors in the cellars of the chantry. ** Interact with one of the locked doors and the message "Requires a rogue" will appear, unlocking the necessary dialogue option with Sera ("I need a lock picked."). On PC, if the message does not appear, try going into mouselook mode and using the interact button instead of the mouse. Trivia * (Origins) If you return to the village of Haven after completing the Urn of Sacred Ashes, a graveyard (previously not accessible) becomes available behind one of the buildings in the lower village. The gravestones have entertaining messages from the development team. * Originally the Avvars were supposed to be involved in the quest The Urn of Sacred Ashes. During that time in production one of the origins was to be an Avvar from Haven. This was changed later on as the team did not have resources to develop a new art style for the barbarians. Gallery Haven.jpg|Haven in Dragon Age: Origins Haven concept art.jpg|Concept art Haven Graveyard hidden access point.jpg|Village of Haven hidden Graveyard Accesspoint 1 Graveyard Accessible.png|Village of Haven hidden Graveyard Accesspoint 2 Messages.png|Example of messages found in the Village of Haven hidden Graveyard Hav5.jpg hav4.jpg hav8.jpg|The Herald's Rest Tavern hav9.jpg|The surrounding area References Category:Dragon Age: Origins locations Category:Villages Category:Ferelden Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition locations